The invention relates to a surgical staple have a narrow profile in the un-deformed state, and to a surgical stapler for applying such a staple.
Surgical staples are well known in the art for use in closing incisions or wounds in body tissue, as are surgical stapling apparatus for applying such staples. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,492; 4,043,504; 4,265,226; 4,375,866; 4,399,810; 4,407,286 and 4,607,638.
Conventional surgical staples have a U-shaped configuration with an elongated or broad base portion, relatively square or slightly curved corners and two relatively shorter legs perpendicular to the base and connected thereto at the corners, and terminating at the other end in a sharpened skin or tissue-piercing point. The staples are typically applied by a stapling apparatus wherein a group of same are held in the apparatus and advanced toward an anvil by a staple former having an end with a generally U-shaped recess. The base of the U-shaped recess in the staple former is broader than the anvil, but not as broad as the base of the U-shaped staple. When the staple reaches the anvil, the staple former causes the staple to bend or be deformed around the anvil into an open-sided, substantially O-shaped configuration by bending the staple at two points along the elongated base portion. This procedure can be referred to as forming the staple. As this is taking place the sharpened points of the staple enter the tissue on opposite sides of the incision or wound and draw the tissue together. When the staple has been fully formed, the staple former is retracted and the stapler is removed by sliding the anvil out from within the staple or sliding the staple off of the anvil. The staple remains within the tissue to hold the tissue together during healing and is removed after healing by a staple remover. In certain internal applications, staples are used to fasten two tissues together which may not have been severed. Under these circumstances, the staples may be left in place indefinitely if desired.
It is desirable to utilize surgical staples of varying size depending upon the size of the wound or application, and obviously it is desirable to use larger staples for larger wounds or applications. However, conventional U-shaped staples are wide in the un-deformed state and the incision, trocar cannula, etc. through which the staple and stapler are to be conveyed must likewise be wide so as to accommodate the width of the staple. In fact, it can be seen from a consideration of the foregoing that the conventional staple is at its widest prior to deformation, and the stapler must include forming elements sufficiently wide to provide the desired forming of the staple.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a surgical staple which has a reduced profile or width in the un-deformed state so that the size of the incision or cannula through which the staple must be passed may be reduced.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stapler for applying surgical staples according to the invention wherein the stapler also has a reduced profile or width.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such a stapler which is simple and reliable in operation and which exhibits significantly reduced staple jamming.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.